villainsandheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Magpie
The information on this page is extremely hard to come by, as most of it exists at the end of time itself-The Management. __TOC__ Info Real Name: Zelda Orion Arkin. Current Alias: None. Previous Aliases: Speed, Sinestra 4th scourge of Ender, Magpie (Earth 1), Zerelda of Opa, The Radical. Status : ACTIVE. Fame: 1: Speedsters (10) . Threat Level: Local (previously Galactic). Relatives: Firefox (Adopted Niece), Starling (Possibly adopted Nephew), Radical (Spouse). Affiliation: The Radical, U.N.C.T., H.A.L.O., J.C.V.D. Base of Operations: Vanguard Masion @ upstate New York. Also Los Angeles, USA, Planet Earth, The Present. Alignment: Dark Grey. (Being possessed by the Corrupter has changed Zelda's outlook on things) Citizenship: American (31st Century Diplomatic Paradox-immunity). Marital Status: Married to Current of Speed and Time. Occupation: Working as handler for the Vanguard, as an agent of H.A.L.O. (Alpha priority: Keeping the Present safe.) Race: Post-Human Metascient. Gender: Female. Age: -1000. (Protected from time-paradox). Height: 190,42 Cm. Build: Slender, Gaunt. Skin colour: very pale, almost milky-white. Eyes: Black with red pupil. (When Zelda "powers up" her eyes become glowing with Red-Black lightning) Hair: Ash-blonde (Real colour black as night) From the FUTURE? Was posessed by Sinestra the Corruptor where she destroyed entire plantes while completely controlled. Is currently rethinking mass murderous tendencies. Feels very bad about the things she has done, but has no idea how to make up for it. Has adopted the identity of Speed, apparently without super strength. Lost her powers and connection to the negative current, which bummed her out. Still managed to save the entire timelime. Powers Complete timeline memory: 5. Supernatural: Reflexes © (Regards of Ion). REMOVED True Speedster 6 ©, REMOVED Godlike: Negative Speed force Conduit. (Grants access to several other powers, among others: FTL-speeds, Extreme Reality-Bending, Cosmic awareness and Timetravel). Powerset: Post-Human Metascient (10) *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Intellect *Enhanced Lifespan *Enhanced Healing *Caste-Bred With Purpose: Arkin Non-Speed-Related Skills Superior: Tapdancer, Survivor, Emotionally distant, Good with guns. Master: Hacker, inscriber, SCIENCE!!! Superhuman: Brawler, Calligraphy, Pencil and paint-artist. Supernatural: Gymnast. Godlike: Paradoxial intellect, Thievery and sleight of hand-skills. Skillset: the rogue JCVD Arbiter *JCVD Combat Techniques. *Pilot (Terran). *Hack (Terran). *One People, One Language (Babelspeak). *Knowledge: How the hide in the Timeline: Present, Past. *Knowledge: The Laws of Time and Space. *Knowledge: JCVD. *Knowledge: Time-fluctuation consequences. *Knowledge: How It All Ends. *Knowledge: Andromedes End. *Knowledge: The Underworld of Andromedes End. *ACTIVE MOVE: JCVD Arbiter (Grants 2 rerolls per encounter). Skillset: Hunter-Gatherer of Andromedes End; The Kin of Artemis *Moving Without Time. *Running- Out of Time. *Navigation (Terran). *Survival (Terran, Timeless). *Borrowing Time. *Extracting Time from Artifacts. *ACTIVE MOVE: Lets try that again (Allows use of extra Time to gain rerolls). *Knowledge: Inner workings of the museum. Combat techniques UNAVAILABLE Speed combat techniques: Need a Hand?: 4 (Speed rushes to aid a friend: rating gives bonus to her and target) The Diana Prince special: 5 (Speed reflects projectiles at superspeed: Rating increases targets hit) Can't hit me: 5 (Speed ignores rating in damage) Two Palms, One Thousand Punches: 6 (Speed delivers a thousand hits in a matter of seconds on a single target: Rating increases damage) The grand Horizon: 10 (Speed picks up the target, runs at light speed and lets the target be affected) Radical combat techniques: If I Could put time in a bottle: 3 (Radical optimizes her speed-cognisence, puts on one of her favorite tracks and takes control of a situation) Vibrational arrest: 4 (Radical vibrates her hand through the targets heart: rating increases crit-chance) ... And Stay Down: 5 (Radical uses her speed to keep large groups of targets underfoot) Come with me, yadda yadda: 6 (Radical transports large groups of people to a distant location in a matter of seconds) From LA with Love: 7 (Signature move: Radical runs to LA, picks up something heavy and hits the target with it between seconds) Stumble much, Hurricane?: 8 (Radical Siphons Super-speed from the target, leaving them temporarily powerless. Does not deal damage. Rating decreases opponents Speed-related powers or gear.) The Great Brain robbery: 8 (Radical wiggles two fingers inside the targets brain while quoting Lex Luthor: rating increases crit-chance on 2 dice) Wardobe Malfunction: 10 (Radical uses her speed to remove all clothing, weaponry and equipment from targets, making them embarrased: Does not deal damage. Rating increases critical chance and Stuns all targets for 1d10 rounds while they find their clothes.) IMP: (Radical Punches the universe so hard and with such speed that it collapses. If this happens, all bets are off. She does not know of this ability, and the move can only be executed in a DC Crossover-event, or in Australia during Space Army Tuesday.) Magpie combat Techniques: Really?!: 10 (The Magpie wasn't where the opponent thought. rating decreases opponents chance to hit after roll.) Poof: (The Magpie runs directly through the target(s), completely discombulating its/their molecules.) Temporal Distortion: (The Magpie brings her target face-to-face with itself 5 minutes into the past, causing a VERY personal paradox to occur.) You were never a problem: (The Magpie temporarily runs back in time and destroys the target earlier that year.) And like that.... (The Magpie seems to snap her fingers. the target notices their own lack of spine at the end of the round.) She's gone! (The Speedster vanishes into the Current of Speed and Time) I'm a cop you idiot: (Zelda calls in the cavalry from the Joint Chronal Vigilance Department.) The Doors of Andromeda: (The Magpie shunts the target to the end of all time.) Gear Radical has made the Supersuit of the scarlet Speedster MK Z ''(Black and red version) for Zelda 10: *Completely Frictionless, *Mostly made of Carbon-nanofibrous memory-cloth. *Self-repairing, *Magnetic locks (even on zippers). *Soulbound. *Fits into a tiny ring. *Matching underwear. (Also with magnetic lock) Zelda sometimes borrows the '''Planetary Voidcloak' from her spouse (Amazing artifact with strange powers). 6C The Armor of Pearl: (a miracle of SCIENCE!!! - The combination of either supersuit or Titan Battlesuit: Hercules '''with the Planetary Voidcloak creates a glorious armor of pearly white and gold, with powers Zelda is discovering the significance of). 10 *Completely frictionless. T *Carbon-nanofibrous memory-cloth armor plating. T *Lifesupport for 4 weeks in any extreme enviroment. *Voidsupport for 1 month. *Hyper-cogniscient Touch-and-Go HUD. *Omni-linked Tactical Display. *Voice Scrambler. *Easily integratable with Terran technology. *Store-and-Use-later Information feed. *Unfathomably large internal memory bank. *Paradoxial invisibility. C Zelda is still using the '''Belt of Darkness Incarnate. 10 *Suit-integratable. *Frictionless. *Neat pockets with lots of space: ** Anti-Arcane/Anti-meta/Anti-tech Gadgets. **Anarcist's cookbook (31st century edition). **miniature chemist-factorum. **miniature grenade-factorum. Zelda has shelved the Titan Battlesuit: Hercules (31st century Anti-paradox armor). 10 *2 dimensional (Stable) Continuum Core. 6C **Secondary Kelvin-Plasmid reactorcore. *Utility setting: transport-mode (makes the enitre suit fold in on itself until it becomes a small orb or square). *Lifesupport. *Frictionless. *Voidsupport. 150% *Soulbound. *Incredible armorplating. 8T *Utility pockets. *FROM THE FUTURE! *Integrational circuits. *DNA-encoded to wearer. *Herculean Super-Strength. 10 *Capable of flight. 6 *Energy Projection. 6 **ACTIVE MOVE: Judgement Beam: (sacrifices 10% of the Continuum cores power to shred enemy across timestream) 6C *Stealth-suit setting. *Bracers and boots only- setting. *Anti-Paradoxal; movement, existence, Life, Death, Age, Eternity,